naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredy
Meredy (Meldy ''in the English Dub) was a former member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Currently, she is a member of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. Physical Appearance Meredy is an average tall, young girl with a slender yet curvaceous body, light skin, bright green eyes, and pink hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit consists of a red dress that reachers her thighs, with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. She also wears a dark, high-collared cloak to hide her identity. Personality Meredy is usually a stoic, mature, and calm individual during her first appearance in the ''Fairy Tail series. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the timeskip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful and friendly but is also more modest. This was shown when she kindly greeted Juvia after seeing her again for the first time in seven years and smiling as she did so. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. She also displays this core personality during the crossover series. Early History Synopsis Abilities Maguilty Sense: The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels any kind of pain, then the others will as well. *'Sensory Link': This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *'Three Spread Sensory Link': This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. *'Maguilty Sodom': It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. *'Maguilty=Rays': Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents. Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to receive several of Juvia's powerful water attacks, and still remained capable enough to push through with the battle. Great Magic Power: As a former member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Meredy boasts a high level of magic energy, matching that of an S-Class Mage. When exerted, her magic color is pink. Relationships Family *Ultear Milkovich (Foster mother) Friends/Allies *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes *Fairy Tail Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance *Future Rogue Cheney Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Crime Sorcière Members Category:A-Class Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Playable Characters